1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to application of dye to objects of particular shape.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic incense stick is a light guide body having an opaque outer coating on its outer surface and a semi-spherical portion on its top end. Light emitted from a light source is guided to the semi-spherical portion to simulate a burning traditional incense stick.
In manufacturing, the outer surface of the light guide body is manually colored to form the opaque outer coating. The manual coloring wastes time and manpower, and the outer color-coating of multiple light guide bodies may have different thicknesses.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a dyeing device which can overcome the limitations described.